vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarch
The presentation of the hidden Anarch issue in Redemption puts the cart before the horse. It presents a choice of two evils: Sabbat or Camarilla, because of Camarilla excesses, and utterly ignores the Anarchs which were the first and only unequivocally good choice. In fact the Camarilla's rules, which Prometheans rejected, preceeded the creation of the Camarilla. The Anarch's rejection of bad rules and behaviour of their elders were the basis of the Anarch Revolt, and the Camarilla was merely a reaction to Anarchs. The dream of Childer determining their own destiny rather than being pawns and footsoldiers in the Jyhad did not die, however, and came back strongly in the 20th Century, in the Second Anarch Revolt and the creation of Anarch Free States Anarch Revolt The First Anarch Revolt was spurred on during the days of the Inquisition. Vampire neonates were appalled by their clan elders who took no risks when they could instead sacrifice their young to the Inquisitors. The neonates were perishing at alarming rates during this period. As the battles of the Anarch Revolt intensified, however, so too did the efforts of the Inquisition, and the pressure of twin assaults led directly to the creation of the Camarilla. The Anarch Revolt continued for seven years after the Camarilla's formation. The White Wolf narrative of the Anarch Revolt does not go into specifics about the Camarilla's victory over all the Childer that the Anarchs could rally, at a time when they were supposedly also fighting against the Assamites, merely stating that the Anarchs were outnumbered. The Convention of Thorns in 1493 left all the Anarchs that returned to the Camarilla in fear of reprisals and persecution for their role, in any way that would not so overtly breach the Convention that it could not be overlooked. Yet the story goes, most of the remaining Anarchs joined the Camarilla. Neither is it clear why the Anarchs all decided to become Sabbat, there being no benefit for changing their name and a known brand to lose by doing so. Those who did not join the Camarilla, it is said, mostly the Lasombra and Tzimisce, went on to form the Sabbat. Second Anarch Revolt There is not much to say about the White Wolf version of the second revolt, with even less plausible reasoning given for its beginning and end than the first one. But the West Coast free state beginnings mirror real life human revolts against the war machine that made the United States the dominant world power by selling arms to Europe, without engaging in the war itself. These protests were a somewhat blind continuation of the peace and pacifist movements that saw World War Two as merely a continuation of the travesty of imperialism that was World War One. WWI was a war that was so without reason that it was obvious it was no more than a power grab for the vestiges of the Ottoman Empire, which in its death throes had become a huge creditor to Germany. Attacking and subjugating Germany would give its conquerors control over Ottoman Empire debt and the chance to repossess the whole thing. And so they did, carving up the Middle East, part of which process is portrayed in "Lawrence of Arabia". While WWI was a slam dunk, a war it was completely obvious to stay out of, World War II was one it was pretty obvious had to be fought, and so of course the capitalists and the US stayed completely out of it other than selling to both sides. It seems unthinkable to us today that people went on strike in WWII, but Left politics was pretty new then, so the real life counterparts of the Anarchs should not be judged too harshly for not being able to move with subtlety from an anti-war, pro-Soviet stance to an anti-Nazi protection of Russia by strongly opposing its greatest threat: the Germany it had been forced to capitulate to with a peace treaty. Anarch Free State Category:Jyhad